Bit by Bit
by multi.fans.writing
Summary: Lance McClaine is dead. Everyone around him is dead. 'Welcome to the land of the living dead, thats what Lance calls it anyway.' Rated M for death, death consistency, slight gore, horrible diseases, possible swearing and more. (Klance Fic)


The land of the living dead, that's what Lance called it anyway.

Everyone who had died you could find somewhere, but you usually hung around people you knew when you were alive. He stuck to that somewhat, staying with his old friends from school Hunk and Pidge. He wasn't able to find the other people he had been friends with before his demise.

Everyone there had something about them, something unnatural.

They were all dead, and it showed how they died.

Hunk, he was bashed in the head. He was a cook, famous for his meals and working in a restaurant as a cook and part time manager with one of his friends. He was working when somehow a huge and heavy crock-pot fell on him, hitting him in the head. He fell to the ground bleeding and after being in a deep sleep and concussed for a few days he finally died and ended up here.

You can see the bashed side of his head, as well as the blood, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of it. The blood glitters, the color golden, and he sometimes gets dizzy, and Lance has to hold him up and support him in those moments. And occasionally he'll get nauseous out of no where. He talks about constant headaches, and told Lance that they were because of the concussion he got from the bash to his head and fracture to his skull.

Lance sometimes sees Hunk talking to the coma people who sometimes float around dazedly. They are there, sometimes finally becoming a full form, meaning they had died, and sometimes they disappear, meaning they had finally woken up. Hunk was the kindest soul out there to Lance's knowledge.

Then there was Pidge, she died young, leaving Lance and Hunk in their sophomore year of college. To their knowledge she just left until it appeared on the news she had died, both him and Hunk had not only been horrified with the diagnosed illness that had seemed to kill her, but they had cried. For weeks Lance had never showed up to class because of it until he was dragged to it by Hunk.

The news told a different story than Pidge did, however. The news had said that she got the chicken pox and just a day or two before she was going to come back developed Shingles. Her immune system was weak and she got sick often, but this time she died because of it. We never even got to say goodbye to her.

Pidge though, she said she had gotten an alien disease. Neither of us really believe her but she insists.

Her skin is blotchy and red in places, like a rash, more clustered on her side than anything but there are a few blotchy spots on her face and arms, but those look more like something like hives than rashes. For how logical and smart she usually is she can have a hard time thinking at times and sometimes feels weak, but other times she feels normal.

Down here it looks like she's searching for someone, Lance decided that, but never asked. It was her business.

How did he die though?

He didn't like to think about all of it. But looking down at his fingers, his black dead fingers, fading to a blue and white, you could tell, if it wasn't by the his ears, his nose, his chin and cheeks that were blue-ish white and black dead as well, he was covered in severe and deep frostbite. He couldn't feel anything in his fingers, cheeks and ears, not like a cold numb, but a completely numb sensation in that area.

He had been left out in the cold, and although its impossible to die from frostbite, he had died from hypothermia, being left out in a snow storm for so long. He couldn't remember everything, but he could remember feeling slow and finally his heart just stopping and himself blacking out after being there for hours in the storm.

He can feel warmth sometimes in the frostbitten areas, but all feeling of cold, pain and discomfort was lost. To his touch, he was freezing, at least that's what Pidge and Hunk tell him. Sometimes he can't move his fingers, getting stiff due to the frostbite, and the other frostbitten areas as well. He can get drowsy and Pidge definitely doesn't trust him with her computer stuff, nor does Hunk trust him with his cooking utensils because he sometimes just tries to hand something over and it slips through his fingers.

He nearly cut off Hunk's foot with a knife once, and Pidge's computer had to be caught by the little gremlin because of that loss of coordination he suffered from Hypothermia.

He sighed. And now there were four new people they had added to their little group of sorts.

Pidge had apparently met this guy named Shiro, and apparently he had been on a mission with Pidge's brother Matt and her father and that's how they met. He was the pilot on the space mission they went on and that's all Pidge knew.

He seemed like a pretty cool dude, sometimes sounded like he was wheezing when he spoke. He had a slight grey tint to his skin and apparently while on the mission something had malfunctioned, his suit head a tear or there was a leak of some kind and he suffocated in space.

He also had a missing arm, and in its place looked like the see-through arm he might have had, almost how the coma people were, see-through and hazy at times.

Shiro had a brother, the next addition after they found Shiro, was Keith.

Keith didn't really tell them how he died, Shiro said he didn't even tell him, and that was weird. Lance guessed they usually told each other everything, good or bad, so Keith's silence was strange.

But there were these flowers in his hair and that he sometimes coughed up, white and pink, and he guessed it had something to do with said flowers, whatever they were. They were pretty, but they definitely did something to Keith that made it so sometimes he would have to run and vomit somewhere, and there were times when tears and snot would just leak down his face. Once or twice he seemed to become boneless and fall, Shiro or someone else having to catch him, luckily moments later the man regaining the use of his body. His pale skin had a slight sickly green to it and he looked rather tired.

The symptoms were nothing Lance had heard of, or seen much of at least.

The two other people who had joined them much later were a man named Coran and a girl named Allura.

He had tried to hit on Allura, like a joke, when she first showed up. Now it was a thing, fake flirting, but he didn't do it too often, not wanting to actually annoy her.

Coran was bruised, badly, and taking off his shirt would reveal three huge, long gashes across his chest that stretched from his shoulder to his hip, and other scratches here and there.

Coran was attacked, apparently a hunter and a friend of Allura's father and family, and was hunting when he was attacked by a bear. It had hurt him so badly that he suffered a slow death in the woods alone, bleeding out. Because of that he was sickly pale, and sometimes grew weak and tired, and sometimes his heart beat too quickly for him to function right. Apparently he was just as cold as he was.

And then Allura. She was gorgeous, but had suffered a tragic death just like they had.

She was poisoned. She had been eating dinner with her family after she had graduated from college when she started to started to foam at the mouth, falling from her chair. She couldn't remember much after, everything was blurry and the last thing she had remembered hearing was her father calling for her, crying. Sometimes now she will have a hard time breathing sometimes, and she will twitch uncontrollably, muscle twitches, that's what she calls them.

He feels bad for her, and everyone there really. They all had such bright futures.

Hunk was going to have a 5 star restaurant and start up his own places all around, follow his childhood dreams.

Pidge wanted to become a worker for a tech-oriented company and be worth millions, make her family proud.

And he knew he wanted to do a lot of things, wanted to work at shelters and become a pilot and travel and help people in need. But now they were all dead.

Dead as dirt.

That thought wasn't very comforting.

Lance sighed as he stared off into the distance. He had been sitting on a rock on this beach like area, but the sand was just sharp rocks and pebbles, and the water washing over those rocks was dark and inky, and it only got darker the further away from the shore it got.

He stood on the large rock he had been sitting on, with a little maneuvering of course, and he hopped off it onto another rock, and hopping down and down until he had reached the rocky beach land. He started walking back to their little house of sorts.

Plenty of houses were built down here, places for people to sleep if they wanted to claim them. He and no one he knew seemed to know how in the hell they got there but they were there. Maybe some of the older dead people knew, but he never bothered to ask.

But it was close to here, the house that he, Hunk, Pidge and everyone else had claimed as their own that was. It was close to the rocky beach, and this is where he decided to claim as his thinking place. If he wasn't at home and the others were looking for him and he hadn't left a note, they could find him here.

It didn't happen much, but they knew where he was if they needed to find him.

And speaking of, Lance stopped as he noticed a familiar mop of black hair heading his way.

Keith.

"Hey mullet!" The Cuban called, which seemed to catch Keith's attention.

Was he actually not looking for him?

"There you are." And nevermind. "Hunk wanted me to come find you. Dinner is almost ready, and today he made a lot of food, for some reason."

Keith didn't seem to know exactly why, and nor did he seem to care. Typical.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on my way home now. Walking back with me?" Lance asked.

Keith paused and glanced at the black sea. "Uh... No... I think I'll just... I'm just going to stay out here for a while longer. I have some stuff on my mind."

"Want to share?"

Keith frowned and shook his head.

Of course.

"Well, I'll see you back at the house, don't take too long."

Keith merely hummed, his eyes locked onto the horizon.

Lance gave up saying anything else, walking past Keith and continuing on his way back home. He needed some time alone, and that was understandable, but he didn't always have to be so secretive.

He sighed, shaking his head. No, Lance, no. Its none of your business and if he doesn't want to talk about it that is perfectly fine.

He sighed again.

Just go home, Lance, just go home.


End file.
